


Fateful Visit, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.





	1. Fateful Visit, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

**Prologue:**

Abbey cradled her husband on the floor of the free clinic 

A dark stain was spreading across his shirt. No matter how much pressure she applied, he kept bleeding. 

Three agents were dead. 

A gun was pointed at her head. 

How the hell did all this happen? 

****************************************** 

**Chapter 1**

"I really don't want you to do this." 

"You really don't have a choice, Jed. I'm so tired of opening day care centers, giving speeches and looking like a decoration on your arm. I was trained as a doctor, damnit and I want to be useful. Not just a pretty bauble." 

"But you are a pretty bauble. You're my pretty bauble." He tried to kiss her. 

"Quit that Jed. That won't help this time." 

"Oh come on, Abbey. You don't have a medical license anymore, at least not until we leave Washington. So how useful can you be at the clinic? You can't prescribe, diagnose or anything that you've been trained to do." 

"I can be there to give immunizations. To counsel patients. The nurse practitioners will be doing the prescribing. I can be of service, Jed. This is something I want to do and something that I will do." 

She hadn't told him the whole truth yet. Just getting this far was an achievement. 

"Well, Ron will never approve of this. That clinic is not in the best of locations and Ron will not risk your security." 

"He's already given approval with the condition that an agent be present in the clinic at all times, just looking after me. The agent will not determine who comes in. He will only be responsible for knowing where I am at all times." 

"You did WHAT?" 

Abbey grimaced. "Jed, stop yelling. I've already passed this by Ron because if he didn't approve it, then there was no point in asking you. Hell, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you that I WILL be doing this." 

Jed continued his pleading. "Abbey, you have functions to attend at night. You have other responsibilities during the day. Do I have to remind you, that you are still the First Lady of the United States?" 

"No, Jed, you don't." Abbey had known this conversation was going to be tough. 

"I've already thought about that. I'll only be working the late shift one night a week. I will choose one night a week on a random basis, depending on my schedule. If I'm on trip, I just won't go that week. I agreed with Ron that the best time for me to be there was what we call the graveyard shift, from midnight to eight am. Less people around to worry about." 

It was all on the table now. Abbey held her breath, waiting for Jed's next explosion. 

He kept shaking his head. "Abbey, I don't like it. You could get injured or be the target of some renegade drug addict. But you're a stubborn woman and I guess I have no choice, do I? You truly want to do this?" 

"Yes, Jed. I really want to do this. I've been away from medicine too long and I miss it with all my heart. I would like your approval, Jed. I really would. But I am going to do this. I have to. For my well-being. And for yours." 

They just looked at each other. Jed knew that when Abbey made up her mind about something that meant a great deal to her, it was impossible to change it. He'd had plenty of experience trying. And none of them had been successful nor had they been particularly pleasant. 

"Okay. But I'll still worry about you. And I'll miss sleeping with you. I miss you anytime that you aren't next to me Abbey. I really do." 

"Prove it to me." 

After a very long, deep kiss, they laid down. Hugging progressed rapidly to more kissing. Soon they were creating their own heat. As passionate they were in fighting, they were just as passionate in making up afterwards. 

********** 


	2. Fateful Visit, A 2

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"How was it?" Jed asked sleepily. 

Last night was Abbey's first night at the clinic and she had just returned. 

"It was great. I'm so tired, but it was great. I feel like a professional again. There is such a variety of things going on. I can't wait to go back." She sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes. She had worn sensible shoes, but her feet still hurt. 

"That's great, Abbey." Jed had hoped that this first night would be her last, but it seems she had a positive experience. Damn. 

"Abbey, we need to announce this. Will you talk with CJ on what the announcement should say?" 

Abbey looked at him. "No, Jed, I won't. I want to do this for me, for Dr. Bartlet. Not as First Lady. Besides, publicity will only hurt my security. I really don't want everyone to know. We have told the girls and as far as I am concerned, that's all who needs to know." 

"Abbey?" 

"Jed, I mean it. I am not doing this for the publicity. I am doing it for my own self-worth." 

"Abbey, you know somehow the press will find out and then CJ will be caught flatfooted. She won't like that." 

"Well, I'm sorry." Abbey's tone changed to anger. "I don't want any publicity and that's it. CJ doesn't need to know everything." 

She got up and went into the bathroom. Abbey was dismissing him. 

Within minutes, Jed heard the shower running. He knew the conversation was over for now. 

He also knew she was tired and this was probably not the best time to push his luck. 

They would have to continue this conversation at a later date. It wasn't fair to CJ not to be informed about this. Jed and Abbey had already had too many secrets exposed unexpectedly. CJ worked best when she could spin it, not by having the press surprise her. 

******************** 

Later that day, CJ asked Leo where the First Lady was. She had a question in the morning briefing about a program that Abbey was proposing and needed to clarify her response. 

"I'm not her keeper." That was Leo. "Have you tried the First Lady's office?" 

"I have, and all they would say is that she's in the Residence. But the operator said that Mrs. Bartlet had requested no calls. Is she sick?" 

"CJ, I have no clue. You'll just have to wait until she's accepting calls. Now, about the President's upcoming trip…" 

They turned to more pressing issues. But that conversation started Leo wondering what was up. That was quite unlike Abbey. To ask not be disturbed in the middle of the day. He made a mental note to ask the President if she was okay. But the question never got asked. 

************************ 

The next week, Leo did have a chance to ask her himself. He had gone to the Residence on an errand and gotten stuck there when the Service crashed the White House for the third time in a week. So he decided to ask the First Lady about the previous week's mystery. 

She had walked out of the bedroom into the study, dressed to go out. When she realized that she couldn't leave either, she motioned for Leo to have a seat. 

She picked up the phone and made a call. 

Whoever Abbey was calling finally answered the phone. 

"Tell Jerry I'm running late. I'll be there when I can." 

Leo looks at her suspiciously. 

"Where are you going this late?" 

"I'm working at the downtown clinic. The one sponsored by George Washington University Hospital. And I love it. I work from midnight to eight am and nobody really knows I'm there. It's so satisfying." 

"Graveyard," Leo remarked. 

"We try not to call it that in front of the patients," she said. 

"I didn't know about this. Who approved it?" 

Abbey turned, with fire in her eyes. "Leo, don't interfere. Jed tries, but he fails miserably." 

"Well, Abbey, there are political implications here." 

"God damnit it, Leo. I don't care about political implications. I care about my right to practice the profession I was trained for." 

It took her a moment to realize that she was screaming at their best friend. 

"I'm sorry, Leo. It's still a sensitive subject between Jed and me. I shouldn't have yelled at you. He didn't tell you I was working nights?" 

"No. How could you do this, Abbey? Don't you have enough to do as First Lady? Couldn't you get involved with some other group? You're downtown volunteering with the crack heads and drug addicts. That's a real wholesome image for a First Lady. And I bet the Secret Service is really thrilled about this." 

She felt her temper rising. 

"Leo, please. I have to do something worthwhile. I have to do something for me." 

"I still think you're wrong. One day Jed will have to pay politically for your actions. Don't you think he's already paid enough?" 

"Leo, you're our best friend. But you have stepped over the line. Since you can't leave, I will." 

With that, Abbey turned to the bedroom and slammed the door. Leo already knew that she was angry. The door was just a punctuation mark for the whole conversation. 

*************************************** 


	3. Fateful Visit, A 3

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Discussing Leo's conversation with Jed didn't go any better. All he said was I told you so. 

Abbey was so furious. She would show both of them how much good she was doing. 

The next week, as they were lying in bed, Abbey brought up an idea. 

"Jed, maybe if you saw what I'm doing, you'll change your mind. I am doing some good. Why don't you come down tomorrow night? It slows down about 2 am and I would think Ron would approve it. My agent would already be there. You wouldn't have to bring a big contingent. You could come in an unmarked car, and you would be in and out before anybody really knew it. It's so quiet at that time of night and I could show you around and let you see what I'm doing. How about it?" 

Abbey's eyes were pleading with him to say yes. Well, he did want to know more about what she did. 

"Let me talk to Ron and see if he'd be willing to arrange a quiet visit. I want you to be happy, Abbey. I really do. But I worry about you too." 

"Thanks," Abbey smiled. "I can't wait to show you the place. It's really a well-equipped place, almost like a miniature hospital. Those people need a lot and I feel I'm helping to satisfy those needs. You'll see what I mean." 

She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to turn over. With one quick move, he stopped her and began to stoke her neck with his fingers. One thing led to another. Afterwards, they were both satisfied. 

******************* 


	4. Fateful Visit, A 4

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ron had agreed to a quick visit. 

He assigned two agents to the detail and approved the use of an unmarked Suburban. The President didn't need to call any additional attention to the visit. The group would slip in and out very quietly. He gave them specific orders to get out of there at the first sign of trouble. Of course they would. They were professionals. 

The President was awakened about 1:30 am and he dressed in causal clothes for the visit. The agents met him at the driveway and made the short drive to the clinic. 

One agent checked out the clinic's interior while the President waited for the clear sign to be given. The agent gave the all clear, and Jed met Abbey just inside the door. One agent remained posted outside. 

"You know what you wearing white does for me, don't you?" He whispered in her ear. 

Abbey smiled. "Jed, not now." 

"Later, then." 

"President Bartlet." He extended his hand to person waiting next to Abbey. 

"Barbara Moore, Mr. President. Welcome to the Downtown Clinic. We're glad you could come tonight. I'm the nurse practitioner and we're so happy to have Dr. Bartlet working with us." 

"Thank you. I'm kind of proud of her myself." Jed grinned. 

Abbey knew that the evening was already a success. Jed always put people at ease. That was just a natural talent of his. 

"Come on. Let's meet the rest of the staff and I'll show you around." 

Abbey introduced him to the others. She was relieved that there were no patients at the moment. She could show off the facility. Maybe, then he would understand better why she had to do this. 

The tour was completed in fifteen minutes. 

Abbey proudly showed off the fully equipped trauma room. Because of the clinic's location, there were a lot of gunshot wounds that could be stabilized before transfer to GW. During the evening shift, a surgeon and an anesthesiologist were always present. On the graveyard shift, only a trauma surgeon would be present. But he was out of town and asked Abbey to replace him for tonight. If there was any problem, then the patient could be rapidly transferred to GW's emergency room. 

Jed had introduced himself to everybody there and seemed to make everybody so comfortable. 

"Abbey, this is a fantastic set-up. I can see why you're so happy to be back doing this. I'm… 

He never finished his statement. Rapid gunfire was heard outside, just before the doors crashed open. 

"Get down!" But everybody had already hit the floor. 

The two agents inside pulled their guns. 

Both immediately headed toward the First Couple, but were shot before they reached them. 

Both agents fell, instantly dead. 

Jed and Abbey looked up and saw five heavily armed men standing in the clinic's waiting area. 

"Get up." There was to be no refusal. 

********** 


	5. Fateful Visit, A 5

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jed stood up and offered his hand to Abbey. 

He felt her shaking and put his arm around her to give her support. 

He could see the terror in her eyes. 

Maybe they would leave once they got what they wanted. But he doubted it. 

"Who's the doctor in charge?" 

Abbey stepped forward. She was trying to be strong for her staff. It took everything she had to at least look at the part. 

"I am." 

"I want your drugs and any money. Now!" He moved the gun to her face. She heard the trigger being pulled back. 

She felt Jed move to her side. 

"Stay where you are. No one moves." 

Abbey quickly agreed to his demand. "Fine. No problem. Barbara, give me the keys to the cabinet. Everybody just stay where you are." She looked directly into Jed's eyes as she spoke. 

Barbara stepped forward and handed the keys to Abbey. 

"Let's go." 

Abbey led him to the medicine room and unlocked the narcotics cabinet. "Here is what you want." 

"Dump it in this bag. All of it." 

"Okay." 

She did exactly as he ordered. She knew her very life depended on staying calm and following directions. 

After filling his sack, he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the main room. 

"Aren't you going to leave? You got the drugs and the money." 

"No. We were, but I think a little fun is in order. Right, guys? We have a woman for each of us. Do you want to go first, Doc?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"This is what I mean." He pulled Abbey into an embrace as he kissed her and squeezed her breasts. Abbey tried to squirm away, but his rough hand was holding her tight. 

Jed had been hoping that they would just leave. 

Suddenly his desire to protect Abbey was the only thing he could think of. 

He lunged forward. "Get your hands off her!" 

"No, Jed!" Abbey tried to scream a warning. 

"No, don't, Mr. President!" 

His quick movement brought an instant response from one of the other men. 

A gun went off. 

A body hit the ground. 

Everything had happened so fast. 

********** 


	6. Fateful Visit, A 6

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"The President's in trouble." Ron had called Leo to inform him of the situation at the clinic. 

"What are you talking about Ron? What time is it?" 

"It's 2:30, Mr. McGarry. We just received the President's panic signal. I tried to raise the agents who are with him, but I can't. I've dispatched a contingent of agents to the clinic and notified the local authorities." 

"Wait a minute, the clinic?" Leo was confused. 

"Yes. The President wanted to visit Mrs. Bartlet at the clinic tonight so I authorized the trip. I sent only two agents with him because it's the middle of the night and I didn't see the need to have a dozen agents, like we do during the day. But I've been unable to raise any of the agents at the scene." 

"Have the car brought around. I'm coming back there." 

"Yes, sir." 

******************************* 

Ron met him at the portico door. "We have a hostage situation. The clinic is locked from the inside and nobody's answering the phone. The Suburban is parked outside and ..." 

"Yes?" 

"We have a dead agent." 

"Oh, hell." Leo's heart sank. If there was a dead agent, what was the condition of the President? "What are you planning?" 

"I need to know what we're facing. How many of them? What are they armed with? We just don't know that yet. And we're still trying to get someone to pick up the phone inside." 

"Okay. Keep me informed. I'll call the staff in. Who knows what's going to happen next." 

"Yes, sir." 

********** 


	7. Fateful Visit, A 7

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The President of the United States was thrown backwards from the impact of the bullet. He hit the floor with a surprised expression on his face. Why was his stomach burning? Had he been shot again? 

Abbey screamed and ran to him. "No! Jed! No!" 

Abbey cradled her husband on the floor of the free clinic. 

A dark stain was spreading across his shirt. No matter how much pressure she applied, he kept bleeding. 

A gun was pointed at her head. 

All she could do was stare at her husband. Jed's eyes were open, but not focused. 

Barbara finally brought her back to real time by lightly touching her shoulder. 

"Abbey, we have to help him. We have to do something right now." 

Abbey realized then that she was wasting precious time. 

She looked at the leader. "I have to help him. Right away. Get that gun away from my face." 

Instinct and training took over. 

One of the aides had already brought a stretcher over. The women struggled to lift him, but eventually got the President on the stretcher. 

Abbey and Barbara ran the stretcher to the well-equipped trauma room. 

Barbara started a fluid line, attached monitor leads and started oxygen. 

Abbey tried to assess the damage. 

When she cut away Jed's shirt, she saw the entrance wound was not far from the one from Rosslyn. The remainder of the previous trauma only shook her further. 

No, God, not again. Not again! 

She rolled him over, but didn't see an exit wound. 

Bad news. 

********** 


	8. Fateful Visit, A 8

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mr. President?" The leader had heard Barbara's warning as the gun went off. "Is he the President of the United States?" 

"Yes, you idiot." That was one of the staff members. 

"Oh my god! Larry, what have you done?" The leader turned to the one who had pulled the trigger. 

"James, it's not what I've done. I think all of us are in this mess together. Now, the question, is, what do we do about it?" 

All five gang members paled at the thought of killing the President of the United States. If he died, then they were dead too. 

James nervously paced back and forth between the main waiting area and the trauma room, where Abbey and Barbara were trying to control Jed's bleeding. 

"Will he live?" 

"I don't know yet. He has some serious injuries and he needs surgery. Please let me get him to a hospital." Abbey was holding back tears. She was not about to let this low-life see her cry. 

"Can't do that. They would kill us." 

"You're already dead. Please let me call an ambulance. I'll stay here with you if you will just let him go." Abbey was hopeful that he would bargain with her. 

"No. You both will stay until I say so." 

"Abbey." Barbara walked up to her. "The President's vital signs have stabilized. They're weak but maybe we've stopped the bleeding, at least for a little while." 

Abbey looked quickly at Jed, then back at her captor. 

"Listen, he may not even make it to the hospital, but you have to give him a chance." 

Precious seconds ticked away while James considered Abbey's request. 

"No. I'll let everybody else go, but you and he will stay." 

Abbey's heart fell. The gang members started to gather the rest of the staff, but to a person they each refused to go. 

"I said, everybody else can go." Each person shook their head. 

The phone was ringing for the hundredth time. 

Finally, James yelled "Answer the damn phone, anybody!" 

Abbey was closest. 

"Hello?" 

"Mrs. Bartlet, are you okay?" Abbey instantly recognized the voice of the head of the Presidential detail. 

"He's been shot, Ron. And these thieves won't let him go. It's very serious. He's lost a lot of blood, but I think we have stopped the bleeding for right now." 

"Enough!" James reached for the phone. "I don't know who you are, but we mean business. Nobody leaves here, especially the President. Do you understand?" 

"Calm down. I just want to know how the President is and if there is anything we can do. You really don't want the President to die, do you?" 

Sweat beads were forming on James brow and his hands started to shake. "Not really. But he's not leaving here." 

"Can I speak with Mrs. Bartlet again?" 

It was just then that James realized that he had both the President and the First Lady in his possession. Shit! 

"Sure." As he offered the phone to Abbey, James told her, "No hints or information about us. Just tell this guy the facts." 

Abbey nodded her head as she accepted the phone. 

"Ron, he needs help. If we can't get out, then someone needs to come in and get the bullet out. You know I can't operate. And we'll need someone who can administer anesthesia." 

James grabbed the phone back from Abbey. 

"Listen, I'm not totally stupid or without heart. Only one person will get in here. But only one person, you hear. No funny business. He must be in his underwear. I don't want him packing any wires or any heat. Do you hear me?" 

Ron knew he had to grasp at anything. If he couldn't get the President out, then he would have to get someone in to help Abbey. 

"No problem. Fifteen minutes?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, tell Mrs. Bartlet we'll get her some help." 

James hung up the phone. "You'll get some help in fifteen minutes. Only one person though. Hope your friend picks the right person." 

Although Abbey was grateful for this one concession, her heart sank as she realized she might have to operate on her own husband. And operate without a license. Well, that would just have to happen. She couldn't let Jed die. 

******************* 


	9. Fateful Visit, A 9

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ron, this is not going to help. You need to get him out of there." 

"Yes, Mr. McGarry, in a normal world that would be my first priority. But according to Mrs. Bartlet, he's losing a lot of blood and needs immediate surgery. Now, at this moment, my first priority is to keep the President alive, whatever that takes. I'm going to try and keep him alive so he can be rescued." 

Leo agreed, but it didn't make it less easy to take. All he could do right now was pray that Jed would make it though surgery. Then Ron would have the time he needed to attempt a rescue operation. 

*************** 

Abbey walked back over to Jed. Pale, cool clammy skin. At least he still had a pulse. But that was rapid and thready. He needed surgery and additional blood. 

As Abbey stroked his head, his eyes fluttered open. "Jed, honey. It's Abbey. Don't try to talk, okay? You've been shot and you've lost a great deal of blood." 

Jed nodded weakly. 

"I love you, babe. You'll going to be fine. I'll make sure of that." Abbey leaned in to give him the gentlest kiss she could. "It'll be okay." 

Jed's eyes closed. 

Abbey only hoped that they would open again. 

After this brief encounter, Abbey and Barbara worked to get the surgical trays ready. Abbey still hoped that Ron would get two people in the door. But with these kids, she doubted that he would be successful. If only one person showed up, then she would have to make the best of it. 

**************************** 

Abbey and Barbara had put on scrubs when the phone rang again. 

James picked it up. "He's outside? Good. Now, follow my directions. Have him come to the door and knock. On the third knock, he's to open the door and come right in. No tricks. One of my men will have a gun pointed at the President's head and he will use it. If someone else gets in the door, then that trigger will be pulled before you even get off a shot. Do you understand?" 

Apparently whoever was on the other end, agreed to the conditions. 

There was three knocks on the door, and James opened it quickly and pulled the person in. James then slammed and locked the door. 

Abbey looked up and saw it was only one person. She knew now that she was going to have to be the one to operate on her husband. 

The man turned around. Abbey was somewhat relived when she saw that was Dr. Turner, Assistant Head of Anesthesia at GW. 

"Thanks for coming." She threw a set of scrubs to him. He gratefully put them on. 

"Yes, ma'am. Now let's see about the President. By the way, I brought 4 units of type O blood with me. Universal donor blood. This should help at least stabilize him until he can get to a hospital." 

******************** 


	10. Fateful Visit, A 10

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Bob, right now please drop the ma'am. It's just Abbey. And thanks. I'm grateful that you thought about blood. He's already lost a lot." 

She introduced Barbara and the other staff members who would be assisting. 

One of the aides quickly refrigerated three units and handed the fourth to Bob. He had it infusing within a minute. 

Abbey waited a few more minutes until Bob nodded that Jed's pressure had risen slightly and the surgery could begin. 

Abbey went out to James. "When we begin, nobody can enter. Do you understand? If you do, it would contaminate the whole trauma room and surgical field. Please don't make this any worse then it already is." 

James nodded. He motioned to Gary, another gang member, to stand by the door and watch the procedure. "If you see anything funny, shoot first and ask questions after." 

Abbey sighed, and turned back to her patient. These creeps would never get it right. She only hoped that the shooting had stopped for now. 

Bob had already intubated the President by the time Abbey and Barbara had donned sterile gowns, masks and gloves. With the screen between her and Jed's face, she only hoped she could focus on the patient's surgery and not the fact that she was operating on her own husband. 

With a nod from Bob, she made the first incision. 

********************** 


	11. Fateful Visit, A 11

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The surgery went well for the first few minutes. 

However, after Abbey had cut through the muscles and other tissue and opened the abdomen, large amounts of blood were visible. 

Barbara automatically suctioned the area to clear the surgical field, but the blood wouldn't stop. 

"Pressure's dropping. 80 over 40." 

Abbey knew that meant real trouble. She fanatically tried to find where the blood was coming from, but it took a few more precious minutes. 

Finally, Abbey located the source of the bleeding. The bullet had penetrated the front wall of the small intestine and lodged in the back wall. 

The first thing Abbey had to do was close the front opening and decrease the amount of bleeding. It took over forty minutes for her to complete that task. Since she was a thoracic surgeon, she had to think about each step as she was doing it. 

That added time to the overall surgery. But she eventually was able to transfer her techniques and seal the hole. 

She was very anxious for Bob to say that Jed's blood pressure had stabilized. But she didn't hear this until the final stitch was in place. 

"Pressure 90 over 50. Good job, Abbey." 

Although she still had to remove the bullet, she allowed herself a minute to catch her breath. 

"How's he doing?" As surgeon she would always want to know how her patients are doing, but this time she was even more anxious to know her husband's condition. 

"Well, Abbey. I've given him two more units of blood. There's only one left. I hope it's enough." 

"It has to be. It has to be." She was praying as she said the words. 

Abbey then removed the bullet and sewed up the damaged tissue. She didn't have the training to do a temporary colostomy that is usually done for this type of surgery. Jed would just have to have another surgery once they got out of here. Whenever that was. 

An hour later, as Abbey was closing the abdomen, the rhythmic heart monitor suddenly changed its tone to a constant whine. 

"He's crashing!" 

************************** 


	12. Fateful Visit, A 12

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It had been three hours since Dr. Turner had entered the clinic to assist Abbey with surgery. Although the Service kept calling, no one would pick up the phone. 

"No news, Mr. McGarry. We have no clue what is going in there. I can't get anyone to pick up the phone." 

"Maybe, they're busy with the President's surgery. Hope no news is good news. By the way, thanks for keeping the press away from the clinic area. We don't need anybody reporting on information unless we give it to them." 

"Yes, sir." Ron was angry. This happened on his watch. He had given approval for this trip. Granted, he wouldn't have known what would happen, but he could have said no. He knew how bad that area was, and shouldn't have even given the First Lady permission to work there. But, as he once told Toby, it was Ron's job to work out protection. The last thing the First Family needed was to be held hostage in their own house. 

"By the way, have you spoken to the girls?" That was Ron. 

"Yes. Their agents have them secured. They wanted to come, but I told them it would be best for them to stay where they were and let this thing play out. Of course, they were unhappy. I just hope they have someone to come home to." 

Both Leo and Ron grimaced at that last statement. 

"Yeah." 

************************* 

In the Press Room CJ was trying to give out what information they had. 

"We know the President experienced a gunshot wound to the abdomen and has lost some blood. Because of a lack of communications with the hostage takers, we're not sure what his status is. We do not know their motive or how many of the hostage takers there are. There should be four clinic staff members plus Dr. Bartlet inside, plus Dr. Robert Turner, from the anesthesia department at George Washington Hospital. He was allowed to come in per Dr. Bartlet's request. That makes seven people, including the President, currently being held as hostages. I will let you know anything I can as we learn it. Thank you." 

As CJ turned, every reporter in the room was yelling a question. She just kept on going. She had already shared what little information she had. And that was all she was going to say. She closed the pressroom door and walked away. 

************************* 


	13. Fateful Visit, A 13

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Get me the paddles!" 

Abbey was screaming all sorts of instructions. But Barbara and Bob knew what they had to do. 

"Charge. Clear." Jed's body convulsed with the electricity being pushed through it. 

"Still asystole." Bob administered the drugs while Abbey continued the shocking. 

"Give me 300! Clear!" 

Another convulsion as the electricity coursed through the President's body. 

"Sinus rhythm. I've got a pressure as well. Good job, Abbey." 

But Abbey remained frozen in place. Barbara walked over to Abbey and took the paddles from her hands, gently turning her away from the operating area. She guided Abbey to a chair outside the trauma room and sat her down. 

Barbara returned to clean the area and put the instruments in the sink to be washed. Bob had his hands full, monitoring the President. 

Ten minutes later, Abbey was still sitting frozen in the chair when Barbara finished her tasks. She sat down beside Abbey and reached for her hands. 

"Abbey, you saved him. You saved him." 

Slowly, Abbey turned her head and looked at Barbara with eyes just coming back to life. 

"I almost killed him, Barbara. I almost killed him." 

"Abbey, listen to me. He would be dead by now if you hadn't done this. This was not the perfect situation, but he was lucky to have someone with your skill. You saved him." 

Anger started to replace the shock. She turned to see James standing nearby. 

"You did this. If he dies, it'll be your fault." 

Abbey began the bargaining again. Maybe this time James would listen to her pleas. "James, he still needs to be in the hospital and right now. Please let him go. I told you I would stay, but please don't do this to another human being. Forget about his office. He's a human being that needs help. Can't you see that? Please." Abbey knew she was pleading for Jed's life. And she also knew she was offering to trade her own life for his. 

"Let me think." James gathered the other gang members together for a meeting. It was obvious from the body language that there was a lot of disagreement to whatever they were discussing. 

After what seemed like an eternity, James turned back to where Abbey and Barbara were sitting. 

"He can go. But you and the nurse are staying." 

"Oh, God! Thank you. Thank you. Let me call and make arrangements, okay?" 

"Well, Dr. Bartlet, I think your friend has been trying to reach you for the past three hours. The next time the phone rings, it'll probably be him." 

In a few minutes the phone rang again, and Abbey eagerly picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Mrs. Bartlet, let me get Agent Butterfield. Just a second." 

Abbey looked around the clinic while waiting on Ron. James was by her side, waving the gun in her face. But she didn't care. He was going to let Jed go. 

"Mrs. Bartlet? What's going on in there?" 

"Ron, just please listen to me. I don't have much time. I operated on Jed and removed the bullet. He's very weak and needs to be in the hospital. The leader has agreed to let him go if I stay, along with the nurse who was on duty with me tonight. The clinic has an ambulance entrance in the back so you can pull right to the door. Bob will push the stretcher out. Three employees will be helping him and are being freed. And Ron, don't try anything. If these guys see as much as an extra person, I will be killed. Do you understand?" 

"Mrs. Bartlet, we need you out of there as well." 

"No, Ron. I'm trading my life for Jed's. Just make sure you get him to a hospital and save him. There's really no discussion on this." 

"Abbey, its Leo. You can't do this." He had grabbed the phone from Ron after he heard Abbey's plan on the speakerphone. 

"Leo, I already have. Tell the girls I love them. Bye." 

With that, Abbey hung up the phone. Her decision had been made and she would just live or die with it. As long as Jed was safe, that was all she cared about. 

******************** 


	14. Fateful Visit, A 14

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Waiting on the ambulance to arrive, Abbey walked back to the trauma room where Jed was recovering. 

Still under the effects of the anesthesia and attached to the ventilator, he did not resemble the strong, vibrant man Abbey had known for close to forty years. 

However, he was alive. 

She bent down to his face and moved some of his hair off his forehead. She leaned over the rails and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Jed, you're getting some help. So hang on. I told you that you would be fine, and you will. I know that with all my heart." 

Exhaustion and relief got the better of her emotional control. Abbey's tears were falling on his face now, but she made no effort to wipe them away. 

"Be strong. You and the girls know how much I love you and will always do so. I'll see you again real soon. If not in this life, then the next." Abbey truly believed she would not make it out of this alive. 

At those words, Abbey broke down into sobs as she turned away and buried her head in Barbara's shoulder. 

"Ambulance's here." 

Bob disconnected the ventilator and attached the ambu bag. Strong hands expertly squeezed air in Jed's lungs. Bob and two aides pushed the stretcher through the back door into the waiting ambulance. The third aide jumped in and they were gone. 

Now Abbey and Barbara were alone to face their captors. 

This time it was just the two of them against five. Nobody knew what would happen next. 

But Abbey was determined to go out kicking and fighting. That was how she had lived her life to this point, and until her dying breath, she would give it all she had. 

****************************** 

"Ron, we have to get Abbey out before those punks do something to her and the nurse." 

Ron was listening to his earpiece. "The President has arrived at GW and so has the other hostages. I'll get some information and get right back to you." 

Ron left Leo's office to consult with his agents. 

In a moment, he was back. "All of the hostages have indeed been released except for the First Lady and a nurse. The former hostages have given told us that there are five young men in the clinic, armed with pistols and machine guns. They initially came in looking for drugs, but shot the President when he attempted to come to the First Lady's rescue." 

"My God, Ron, were they…." The rest of the statement was too horrible to say. 

"No. Apparently the men were trying to kiss and fondle the First Lady when the President lunged forward and was shot. I guess he was trying to protect her." 

"Yeah. Sounds just like him." 

"Anyway, the First Lady performed emergency surgery which kept him alive until he was released. We're getting the clinic layout right now and then we'll plan a rescue. I'll talk to you when we have a plan." 

Leo nodded and said, "Don't wait too long, Ron. We don't know what these guys will do." 

"Yeah." 

With that short statement, Ron left Leo's office to plan the next step. 

******************** 


	15. Fateful Visit, A 15

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 15**

At the clinic, exhaustion was showing on everybody's face. 

But James wanted to restart what he had started just before the shooting. 

"Come over here." He demanded Abbey to come to him. 

Abbey went reluctantly. She didn't have the will to fight with him holding a gun pointed directly at her. 

"And Gary, you hold that bitch. Keep her under control. I'll start with her after I'm finished with this one." 

When Abbey was within reach, he grabbed her and dragged her to the narcotics closet. He was going to make her pay for all those hours he had worried about him and his buddies dying. He had given his gun to another member. What he was going to do didn't require that kind of force. 

Now that the President was going to be okay, he wanted a little piece of the First Lady. He wanted to brag to his friends that he had 'done' the First Lady of the United States. 

Closing and locking the door, he turned to Abbey. 

What he didn't expect was a right hook. After his initial shock, he tried to restrain her arms. 

Abbey had had enough. She was going down fighting. 

She responded with a kick to his groin. The pain was so intense, he dropped her arms just long enough for her to make a vicious chop to his windpipe. Trying to catch his breath, he momentarily bent over. 

That was all the time Abbey needed. She unlocked the door and flew into the main room. Catching the others off guard, she grabbed Barbara and ran to the door. 

One of the gang members finally had enough sense to raise his gun. 

As Abbey opened the door, Secret Service and FBI agents rushed in. 

It took only one shot to make the gang member's gun useless. The remaining three members quickly raised their arms in surrender. James was exiting the closet, and one of the closest agents just spun him around and cuffed him. It was over in a matter of seconds. 

********************************* 

"Mrs. Bartlet, are you okay?" 

That was Agent Jones, whom she had seen frequently on her detail. 

"Yes. I just need to get to my husband." Although shaking with relief that her ordeal was over, she had only one thought. 

"We'll take you right there. Just a moment though, while I give my report." 

Abbey could just picture the excitement in Leo's office when the notice came through that she was safe and appeared to be in good shape. 

But she had only one thought on her mind. She had to get to Jed's bedside. 

She was quickly helped into a vehicle and it raced toward their reunion. At least she hoped it was going to be a reunion. 

************************** 


	16. Fateful Visit, A 16

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The Suburban drove up to GW's emergency room entrance and Abbey didn't wait for the agent to open the door. She entered and looked frantically for any sign that Jed was around. Down the hall, she spotted an agent standing guard outside a door. 

The agent guarding the door stepped quickly stepped aside for the First Lady. She pushed the swinging doors open, not knowing what she would find. 

Although Jed was pale, the breathing tube was out and the bed was slightly raised so he could breathe easier. The heart monitor showed a normal rhythm. And a unit of blood was infusing into his arm. Abbey, the physician, immediately took all this in. 

But Abbey, the wife, didn't care about all this. She only wanted to find out how her husband was doing. 

"Jed!" 

Jed's eyes fluttered open. They were not their normal color. Instead, a paler, grayish blue looked back at her. Abbey didn't care. They were open. 

As he focused on who had called his name, he smiled weakly. He still didn't have much strength. 

Abbey ran to his bedside and grabbed his hand. "I'm back." 

"I had no doubt. I love you." Jed was so weak it took great effort to even speak those words. 

"I do too, babe. I really love you." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Are you okay?" 

Abbey laughed at the same words coming from each other's mouth. 

She answered first. "Yes, Jed. I'm fine. Nothing happened. I'm just so glad to see you." 

"Bob told me what you did. Thanks for giving me back my life. But I couldn't help but defend you from that creep." This conversation took every bit of energy he had. 

"I know, sweetie. Just rest right now." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Unconsciously, she wiped the pale lipstick away with her thumb. Nothing had changed. 

Jed's eyes closed, but this time he knew things would be okay. 

******************* 

The President had additional surgery the next day to create the temporary colostomy which would allow his small intestine to heal. 

Afterwards, Dr. Booth came to find Abbey and the girls in the VIP suite. 

"The President is doing well. He should be back in the room within a couple of hours. But his recovery will be slow. There is a lot of damage that still has to heal. And Mrs. Bartlett, I just want to tell you that you did a great job with his surgery yesterday. Your skill was evident when I went in a little while ago. You definitely saved the President's life." 

"Thank you, Dr. Booth. I reacted like any other surgeon would in a crisis. The skill was instinct. But it was so difficult emotionally to know I was operating on my husband." 

Abbey knew there was going to be trouble because of her actions. But her priority at the time was saving her husband's life. To hell with the rules and regulations. 

"Well, I also wanted to tell you if you need me to testify in your behalf, just let me know. I'll them the truth-that he would not have survived much longer." 

Abbey shuddered at how close it really had been. 

"Thanks. I don't know what'll happen, but I don't care. What I care most about is lying in the Recovery Room and sitting right here." She reached to touch the girls. 

****************** 


	17. Fateful Visit, A 17

**A Fateful Visit**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** The people belong to Sorkin, NBC, Wells, and who ever else wants them. I'm just taking them out to play and will return them after they are put through the ringer.  
**Summary:** Jed visits Abbey at the free clinic and there's trouble.  
**Spoiler:** "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 2nd season, "Dead Irish Writers" (3 rd season) "No Exit" (5th season)  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** This story is set in the last year of Jed's Presidency. 

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Two months later, Jed and Abbey was sitting in front of the New Hampshire Medical Board, holding hands and waiting for the decision. She had been charged with practicing medicine without a license and had pleaded guilty. 

The doctors testified just how life-threatening the President's wounds had been. The clinic employees testified on the circumstances surrounding the shooting and the surgery. Now everyone was anxious to hear the Board's decision. 

The Board members filed in and took their seats. Everyone felt the tension in the room. The Board had tried to take the politics out of it as they struggled with their decision. They knew whatever their decision, it would be criticized. 

Dr. Robert Nolan, a close friend of the First Family, had recused himself from this discussion as well. So it was up to the four other board members to reach a consensus. None of them had been appointed by former Governor Bartlet. 

"Dr. Bartlet, please rise." 

Abbey stood next to her attorney, trying to maintain her composure. 

Dr. Thomas, as temporary chairman, began to read the decision. 

"Dr. Bartlet, you have been charged with practicing medicine without a license and have pleaded guilty. You have taken personal responsibility for your actions. We have reviewed the testimony regarding the circumstances around the incident and have reached a unanimous decision. The board feels that, unless there had not been such extraordinary circumstances surrounding this incident, you would not have done what you did. Therefore, the board has decided to close the incident without punishment. And…" 

The room erupted into cheers. Jed jumped up to kiss Abbey. 

"Order. Order." Dr. Thomas was banging his gravel. "Please, ladies and gentlemen, quiet. This session is not over." 

Slowly, quiet was restored. 

"Mr. President, would you please sit down?" 

Jed didn't realize he was still standing. He sheepishly sat. 

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, if you will allow me to continue. As I was saying, there will be no punishment for Dr. Bartlet. She reacted like any trained physician would in order to save a life. Dr. Bartlet?" Dr. Thomas looked at her directly. 

"Yes?" Abbey was unsure what he was going to say next. 

"It has been several years since your license was pulled. We initially were going to pull it for one year anyway. But you gave it to us voluntarily for the length of your stay in the White House. That stay ends in less than a year. The board feels you should have your license back. Welcome back, Dr. Bartlet." 

Now Jed jumped up and gave Abbey the kiss that he intended the first time. "You go babe," he whispered in her ear. 

She still couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was a practicing physician again. No restraints. 

Her attorney was congratulating her as well as the entire Medical Board. Robert approached and gave her a big hug. 

"Welcome back, Abbey. Glad to have you back in the ranks." 

"Thanks." Abbey was ecstatic. 

Finally she was free to do what she had been trained to do. What her heart told her to do. 

Now she was truly once again DR. BARTLET. 

THE END 


End file.
